


Weightless

by alphabitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, CLICHED AS FUCK TBH, F/F, Pining, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabitch/pseuds/alphabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth wasn't expecting anything too exciting to happen at school, that was until she nearly sat on the new girl. </p>
<p>Or, the literally most cliched high school au story you have ever read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a cheesy, trope filled, cliched high school au but with lesbians
> 
> i posted the first two chapters of this year ago and then i forgot about it lmao so im trying it again

Every morning of the last week, Annabeth had woken with a splitting headache. This could be attributed to a few possible things. Firstly, the stress of senior year was having a pretty detrimental effect on Annabeth’s overall wellbeing. She had taken on several AP classes, and calling the workload ridiculous would be a huge understatement. Another possible cause for the headaches could have been the anxiety caused by her father spending the last two weeks in San Francisco on business, resulting in Annabeth being solely at the mercy of her soon-to-be-Step-Mother, who blatantly did not care one bit for her soon-to-be-Step-Daughter. But Annabeth was not one to admit that she wasn’t coping, so she simply blamed the headaches on the loud noises made by her brothers as they attempted to play, as children do, in their small apartment.

She couldn’t blame them for being kids though, and she didn’t expect them to stop having fun, even though their idea of fun is playing hide-and-go-seek-tips at 7:30 am. No, Annabeth blamed her soon-to-be-Step-Mother, for desperately needing a full renovation on their actual apartment, forcing them to spend a few months living in a much cheaper, dodgier and smaller place, in which the playful screams of little kids were amplified by a million times, sending Annabeth into a state of constant headaches.

Sadly, as the sun rose on Monday morning, it was clear the streak was still standing, and Annabeth groggily clutched her head, trying to minimise its pounding. She reached over and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from her bedside table, and swallowed one in a gulp of water. The sun’s rays streamed through the holes in the garish pink curtains over her window, and Annabeth lay back, waiting for the pain in her head to subside a little, before she began her day. She glanced over at her phone, looking to see how long she had before the alarm she set would begin its obnoxious beeping, but her phone was dead. She groaned when she realised she the charger had fallen out of the dodgy wall outlet, leaving her with a flat battery, and causing her to have most likely slept in. Annabeth plugged it back in, forced herself out of bed and rushed through her morning routine, suspecting it was a lot later than she thought it was, as she couldn’t hear any signs of her brother’s still being in the building, which suggested it was already past 8:20, when they left for school. As she hastily packed her bag, she saw her phone start up. It was 8:45. Even later than she anticipated. She grabbed the phone, charger and all and ran out of the room. On her way to the front door, Annabeth was forced to pass the living room, where her soon-to-be-Step-Mother was lounging on the sofa, reading a book.

“Oh, you’re awake!” She exclaimed as she saw Annabeth pass.

Annabeth clenched her teeth and returned to the living room, giving her soon-to-be-Step-Mother a fake smile. “Yep, just slept through my alarm,”

“I thought you were going to laze around in bed all day,”

“Nope. Just an honest mistake,” Annabeth replied, doing her best to keep a pleasant expression on her face.

“Well why are you still here?” Her soon-to-be-Step-Mother grimaced, looking back to her book, indicating the end of their conversation.

_Because you wanted to hold me back from leaving so you could insult me maybe?_ Annabeth wanted to say. But she held in her anger, and finally got out the front door.

Luckily, the new place was a lot closer to Annabeth’s school, so it only took fifteen minutes to get to school on foot, and as she approached Gwynne’s campus she could hear the clanging of the bell, which to her headache affected ears, sounded like a jackhammer drilling into her temples. She prayed to anyone that was listening for the damn aspirin to hurry up and work.

Hurrying into the building, filing her way through the crowds of other students heading to their classes, Annabeth found her locker and wrenched it open as somebody slid up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands.

“Guess who?” came their familiar voice.

Annabeth turned and raised her eyebrows. “A twelve year old?” She joked.

Percy laughed, “OoooH so close! I’m actually eleven and a half,”

Annabeth cracked a smile, shoving him slightly and turning back to start unpacking her books.

“Did somebody have a little sleep in this morning?” Percy suggested, poking at the tangled mess Annabeth’s hair was in.

She groaned. “I didn’t have time to do anything about that,” She pulled the curls up into a bun.

“I was waiting for you after practice,” Percy said.

“I’m really sorry, my phone was dead and I had a headache and-“

“Hey chill, it’s okay,” Percy interrupted, holding her shoulders, noticing she was getting a little flustered. “I wasn’t _that_ bored without you, I just called Jason to make sure everything was set for his party this weekend, are you still coming?”

“Yeah I’m about 90% sure I’m okay to go. There is still a chance I’ll be called in for ‘emergency babysitting duty’ though, Dad’s still not back,”

“How are the Step-Monsters anyways?”

“Soon-to-be-Step-Monster, singular,” Annabeth corrected. “Bobby and Matthew aren’t that bad, they’re just kids,”

“Annoying kids,” Percy muttered.

“You were more annoying” Annabeth laughed. She and Percy had known each other since they were ten years old, but they definitely hadn’t been friends that long.

He grinned. “Yeah I probably was. Remember when I hid your homework and you cried?”

Annabeth pouted, trying to recall. “No,” She decided. “But I do remember you crying after I kicked you in the groin for taking my fruit roll-up,”

“it still hurts to this day,” Percy feigned wiping away a tear, “I will probably never be able to have children,”

She smiled. “I’ve got to go to Biology, but I’ll meet you later okay?”

“Nooo,” Percy groaned. “Skip with me, I’m not in the mood to sit through another one of Miss Dodd’s lectures,” He made a pleading, puppy dog face as he leaned up against one of the lockers.

“Careful,” Annabeth warned, pointing to the locker door. “That looks wet,”

Percy jolted back from the metal door of the locker which covered by a freshly spray painted tag. Annabeth couldn’t make out what it as supposed to say as it had been badly smudged by Percy’s shirt.

“Oh fuck,” He cursed, inspecting the damage done to his white Henley tee. “Shit,”

“You know the green splodge look is actually very in at the moment,” Annabeth giggled.

“Ha Ha,” He grumbled. “I don’t have any other shirts today,”

“Just borrow one of Jason's,” Annabeth shrugged starting to walk away. “I’m sorry but I have to go,” She waved a goodbye and half-walked, half-jogged to her classroom.

oOo

When Annabeth made it to Biology, somebody was sitting in her seat. She didn’t even notice, too engrossed in quickly running over the notes she had made over the weekend, until she tried to sit down on top of the person occupying the chair.

“Shit! Sorry!” She dropped her books and cupped her mouth with her hands.

The girl looked more apologetic. “Is this your seat? Sorry!” She got off the chair to help Annabeth pick up the dropped books. “I didn’t know where was free and I didn’t really feel like standing at the back of the room until everyone was seated was a good idea,” She explained.

Annabeth took the books from her and tried her best ‘reassuring smile’. “It’s alright. Are you new?”

The girl nodded pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Annabeth took just a second to actually look at the girl. And damn. Da-yum. This girl was hot. Like supermodel, cover of magazine hot. Actually, she was hotter. She was stunning, gorgeous, incredible. Annabeth suddenly became aware her mouth was open, and clenched it shut, still unable to tear her eyes away from the girls face.

“Today’s my first day,” The girl nodded. She started packing up her books to move.

“Oh no,” Annabeth shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, there’s another one right here.” She put her books down on the desk next to the new girl. Then she realised she should probably introduce herself. “I’m Annabeth,” she held out her hand.

“Piper,” The girl smiled. She flicked her hair expertly as she turned to shake Annabeth’s hand. Annabeth was suddenly aware that her own hair was still in the messy bun she had lazily rolled it into. Piper slid her hand into Annabeth’s and shook it. Her hands were as warm and soft as her voice was.

“Are you sure it’s alright for me to sit here?” Piper asked.

“Yeah its fine, my lab partner Travis used to sit there but he’s suspended at the moment,” Annabeth explained.

“Suspended?” Piper raised her eyebrows.

“Aaahh yeah he sort of set fire to a classroom,” She grinned. “Prank gone wrong kind of thing,”

“I’m sad I missed it,” Piper laughed. “So does that mean I’ll be your lab partner for the time being?”

“I guess it does,” Annabeth smiled. “If that’s okay with you,”

“It most certainly is,”

Luckily, their teacher chose that moment to begin the class, by calling everyone to attention in her deep croaky voice. Annabeth tore her eyes from Piper, to copy down the theory the teacher was explaining, but she was far from focused. She kept glancing at Piper out of the corner of her eyes, watching the way the twirled pieces of her choppy brown hair in her fingers, or the way the sketched little flowers up and down the sides of her page.

When the bell finally rung, Piper asked Annabeth if she could show her where her next classroom is. “The office didn’t give me a map,” She sighed.

“Did somebody give you an orientation at least?” Annabeth asked as they made their way to Piper’s next class, History in room 204.

“I guess,” Piper shrugged, “Some snooty pale guy showed me around and ran me through a list of about 1,000 school rules,”

“Octavian?” Annabeth questioned.

Piper nodded “That’s the one,”

“He likes to think that, with his help, this shithole can become one of the most prestigious institutions in New York City. Even though it’s currently one of the worst,” Annabeth laughed. “In his freshman year he complained about every small thing, so the principal appointed him to ‘school regulation supervisor’. Which is really just a glorified hall monitor. He’s made up tons of extra ‘rules’ but he doesn’t seem to realise he has absolutely no power,”

Piper cracked a smile. “Sounds like he and I are going to become fast friends,” She joked.

“Well this is you, Room 204,” Annabeth announced as they reached the door to Piper’s classroom.

“Thank you so much,” Piper gave Annabeth a quick hug, before going into the room, leaving Annabeth standing frozen, unable to even say goodbye.

She was in trouble now.


End file.
